


Walkie talkies and ghost stories

by DrayPotter_TFLS (DrayOakenshield)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ghost Stories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrayOakenshield/pseuds/DrayPotter_TFLS
Summary: RS 24 hour challenge prompt #5: Ghost story feat:  armoire, dust, biscuits, nest, oblivious, shadowsSirius tries to convince Remus that his room is haunted to win his way back into Remus's bed.





	Walkie talkies and ghost stories

Sirius knew it was a bad idea but Remus had been avoiding him since he had been saved from the veil after the war so he was desperate. He had heard Hermione comparing the two-way mirrors to a muggle contraption called walkie-talkies so he went down to the store and bought himself a set of them. After a little fiddling he had figured out how to make them work and he was now pretty good at making a reasonable ghost noise. After hiding one of them in Remus’s room where he knew it would be heard and not found deep in the old armoire he was sitting in the living room with Harry, Hermione, and Remus swapping ghost stories about the old house they were all living in.

“That’s enough Sirius. No one was killed in my room or you would have told me ages ago.” Remus all but snapped, looking slightly spooked.

Sirius smirked playfully, “today is the anniversary of it actually. Though I suppose you’re right no one was killed directly in your room they just died there from the poisoned biscuits my great great grandma served him at tea.”

“Sirius your family is slightly insane,” Hermione said with a shudder as she leaned into Harry. “Who kills someone to make sure they aren’t in line to inherit the family fortune?”

“We knew they were nuts ‘Mione,” Harry said with a laugh as he threw his arm around her. “Think about all the stuff we had to remove from this house, poisoned biscuits sound tame compared to some of the cursed objects we destroyed.”

“Nope I’m done, I’m not talking about people being killed in my bedroom. I’m going to bed and I’m going to sleep through the night without being woken up by ghosts.” Remus declared standing up. 

“My room’s right down the hall if you need someone to cuddle and keep you safe!” Sirius offered with a laugh as Remus stalked out of the room.

Once Remus was out of earshot Harry burst out laughing, “okay what are you up to? If someone in your family was going to kill someone they wouldn’t do it with poisoned biscuits.”

Sirius grinned and ducked his head sheepishly. “Remus has been treating me like I’m made of glass since I came back from the veil so I got a pair of those walkie talkies Hermione was talking about and planted one in the old armoire in Remus’s room. Once he’s mostly asleep I’ll use the one in my room to make creepy noises and hopefully scare him into my bed.”

“Sirius you’re horrible!” Hermione exclaimed with a laugh.

“I miss having the man that was going to be my husband in my bed!” Sirius pouted indignantly. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to execute phase two of my plan to get my fiance back!”

Hermione laughed at Sirius’s antics as he flounced out of the room still pretending to be offended before grabbing Harry’s hand and leading him to bed.

After he finished getting ready for bed Sirius crept through the shadows of the hall and listened at Remus’s door to make sure the werewolf was asleep. After a few moments of silence, he was sure that Remus was asleep or close enough to asleep for his plan to work out so he crept back through the shadows to his room and flopped onto his bed with his walkie-talkie and hit the button to transmit the noise he was making into Remus’s room. Over the next hour, he sporadically made his well-practiced noises into the mic, hoping it would spook Remus into his rooms after the ghost story Sirius had told him earlier in the day. Sirius was just about to give up the ruse when a patronus flitted through the wall and stopped by the bed.

“Pads there is something in my room, can you come help me out?” Remus’s voice came out of the mouth of the wolf sitting by his bed.

Sirius grinned triumphantly and rolled off his bed to pad back through the shadows to Remus’s room where he knocked before letting himself in. “Moony? Everything okay?”

“The armoire is making weird noises,” Remus muttered, poking his head out of the nest of blankets he was hiding in.

“Well, what do you want me to do? Investigate or come cuddle you?” Sirius offered with a smile.

 

Remus thought for a moment then offered a smile to Sirius, “will you come cuddle me? I’ve missed your snuggles.”

“You sure? You haven’t seemed to want anything to do with me since I came back.” Sirius asked tentatively. Now that Remus was offering what he wanted he wasn’t sure if it was going to be yanked away again at the slightest wrong move.

Remus nodded seriously and opened up nest of blankets for Sirius to join him, “I’ve been scared to let me have you again. The first time I let us get serious you got sent off to Azkaban for twelve years, then I got you back and took a chance to propose to you and you went through the veil and I thought I had lost you forever. I’m worried that the third time will be the charm, that this time I’ll lose you for good.”

“Or this will be the time we make it work. This time you're stuck with me for the rest of our lives, and I’ve got nearly two decades of not loving you to make up for so if you let me into that bed then we aren’t leaving it anytime soon.” Sirius said taking a cautious step forward.

“Siri I need you, please come to bed with me,” Remus said quietly, opening the nest just a little bit wider.

Sirius took another breath then crossed the remaining distance then climbed into bed with Remus and crawled up to claim his lips in a tender kiss that quickly turned heated. Before he knew it his pyjama bottoms had been pushed off his hips and he was naked on his back with Remus on top of him. “You are still far too clothed Remus,” Sirius moaned as he nipped at the spot on Remus’s neck that he knew drove him wild.

“Well maybe you should fix that,” Remus growled low into Sirius’s ear as his tongue teased the shell of it. 

Sirius huffed as he reached down to yank off Remus’s pants before wrapping a hand around his cock drawing a moan from Remus. “I missed this, I missed you.”

Remus nipped and nibbled his way down Sirius’s chest humming his agreement, “I’ve wanted to creep through the shadows and curl into your bed every night since you came back. Now, enough talking.”

Sirius could only gasp his agreement in half-formed words as Remus swallowed his cock in one smooth motion at the same time a finger breached his hole. Soon he couldn’t even do that as Remus slid a second finger in and started searching for his prostate.

“I could never get enough of how you taste,” Remus panted as he released Sirius’s cock from his mouth and started teasing the vein that ran down the underside.

“Fuck me Remus. Please, I need you.” Sirius gasped as he ground down on to the fingers that were buried in his ass.

“I’ve only got two fingers in you, are you sure?” Remus asked, nerves leaking into his voice.

“I’m sure. I want to feel you make me yours again.” Sirius panted.

Remus nodded his understanding before slicking his own cock with lube and lining up with Sirius’s entrance. “You remember our safeword right Pads?”

“Canine.” Sirius smirked, “how could I ever forget.”

“Well it’s been fifteen years since we set it.” Remus teased back, then he thrust forward just enough that the head of his cock breached the tight ring of muscle before Sirius. As he felt Sirius relax slightly around him he inched forward just a bit further, slowly pressing into Sirius until his cock was fully in Sirius’s ass. 

Once the burn had settled enough that he felt like moving wouldn’t tear him in two he wiggled his hips to encourage Remus to start moving. “We can make love later Moony, please fuck me. Claim me.”

Remus growled and pulled back until just the tip was still in Sirius then slammed his hips forward causing Sirius to moan loudly, with a smirk he pulled back again and changed his angle so his next thrust slammed into Sirius’s prostate.

Sirius screamed and drug his nails down Remus’s back as stars erupted behind his eyes. “Yes, oh god yes! Harder! Fuck please! Touch me!”

Remus wrapped one hand around Sirius’s neglected cock as he planted his free hand on the wall over Sirius’s head to balance himself as he thrust punishingly into Sirius’s ass. Only a few short tugs later Remus felt Sirius’s already tight channel clamp down even tighter around him, wringing his own orgasm from him seconds later.

Sirius giggled slightly manically as Remus collapsed panting next to him. “I love you Remus.”

“I love you too Sirius, and for the record, I know about the walkie-talkie. I found it in the armoire because you disturbed all the dust around it that I knew hadn’t been cleaned yet.” Remus said, laughing right along with Sirius.

“Well shit. I guess you're not oblivious after all.” Sirius teased as he pulled Remus into his chest to snuggle down for bed.  
Before either of them could fall asleep a large stag burst through the wall and stopped at the foot of the bed before yelling in Harry’s voice, “SILENCING CHARMS!”

“Just like old times!” Sirius cackled.


End file.
